


Some Patience

by Skye



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saki is sometimes impatient in her excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Patience

Miu wasn't sure she wanted to go out with Saki again this Sunday. She loved being around her, but... The loud, bubbly shouting during their last trip to the amusement park had been a bit embarrassing. Even young children had stared as she chanted, "I don't want to wait, I don't want to wait!" Today's trip to a classy restaurant might not be such a good idea.

Hearing the doorbell, Miu walked over, hearing it once more along the way. She sighed as she opened the door. "Saki-"

Miu's words were muted by a plant being shoved in her face. "Here, Miu! I knew you liked flowers, so I planted this for you... It finally bloomed!" Saki said.

"Saki," Miu said, surprised. "That must have taken a long time to care for."

"Yeah, way too long," Saki said. "But it was worth it, huh? Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes," Miu confirmed, taking some time to admire the plant. So, Saki could provide some patience when required.

"Now come on, let's go!" Saki pulled on Miu's arm.

"Wait!" Miu said, saving the pot by placing it on the nearest table before they dashed out the door together. Well, enthusiasm wasn't really a bad thing.


End file.
